


Whimpers and Growls

by MetaVirus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you-" my voice began strong "-to... touch.. me...." but I could feel my voice breaking "...please." It was enough for Gon though because within seconds he started nibbling my ear and allowed his hands to start roaming. I heard some sharp inhales and quiet moans in the room and realized they were my own. I clenched my jaw shut in order to stop only to have my lower lip start quivering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killua is Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Ha. I did this on a whim after reading some headcanons people sent in to brokenkillua on tumblr. Not very hardcore but will probably write more for these two later.

                No way this was happening. There was absolutely no way that this was happening. I can't believe Gon would- would- would be so...  
                "Killua~"

                cruel.

                My face whipped to the side trying to hide my expression. Gon only took it as an invitation and brought his mouth to my neck. I could feel his hot breath before he started to suck lightly.  
                "Wait, you're gonna leave a mark-" somehow I spoke smoothly but it came out quieter than I intended.  
                "That's the point." Gon's mouth only left my neck when he said this. I looked to the ceiling of the hotel room trying hard to ignore how much I liked what was happening. I tried to clear my mind of everything but the closeness of Gon's body and how his lips made lovebites under my left ear, my chin, my adam's apple, my collarbone... wait. Was he going lower?  
                "Gon?" my voice cracked unintentionally. When I looked toward Gon I saw that his lips twitched slightly upwards into a smirk that told me that he knew exactly what this was doing to me. Before I could say anything else Gon's mouth returned to my chest. Sometimes he would only kiss lightly, sometimes lick, and even suck. Sometimes Gon would even graze his teeth along my skin and I'd shiver.  
                Gon he... his fingers slipped under my waistband as his lips neared my belly button. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Gon lifted his head back towards my head. Gon leaned into my ear.  
                "Was there something you wanted Killua?" even though he whispered the words they felt like they ran through my entire body. I opened my mouth but closed it right away. I couldn't trust my voice to remain steady. Gon hummed and I'm sure if I looked at him right now he'd be smiling. Suddenly Gon placed his open mouth in the crook of my neck where he left some now purple bruises. I felt his teeth being placed steadily on my flesh and slowly the pressure increased. I'm not sure at what moment Gon's teeth broke through my skin but I could tell the moment that my blood ran hotter than before. Soon Gon unclamped his mouth from me and licked the teeth marks that now held some of my blood. I didn't expect the warmth of his tongue and let out a tiny whimper. Gon froze. As did I.  
                "You like it a little rough." it was a statement not a question. "You're breathing pretty hard Killua..." Gon's voice felt like it dropped an octave. I could feel Gon's gaze on me. He wasn't going to move on until I gave some sort of okay.  
                "...Gon..."  
                "Yes?" I could feel his expectant gaze. He really wasn't going to go further without me asking.  
                "...could you...touch me?" my voice was quieter than a whisper towards the end.  
                "Sorry Killua~ I can't hear you when you aren't facing me. Could you say that again?" the way Gon lilted his voice made it clear that he was in the mood to tease today. The heat in my face was probably on par with the sun by now. I turned towards Gon and tried to match his gaze.  
                "I want you-" my voice began strong "-to... touch.. me...." but I could feel my voice breaking "...please." It was enough for Gon though because within seconds he started nibbling my ear and allowed his hands to start roaming. I heard some sharp inhales and quiet moans in the room and realized they were my own. I clenched my jaw shut in order to stop only to have my lower lip start quivering.

\---

                I straddled Killua the moment I heard his teeth clink together knowing that he was trying not to make any noise. I lowered my lips to his hoping to relieve the tension that I saw in his jaw. I could feel the heat from Killua's face through his lips and it made me smile. While I tried to multitask and stroke him lightly everywhere except where I knew he wanted to be touched Killua brought his arms up to my neck. Soon I could feel him bucking up slowly trying to get some friction from the portion of me that sat on his lower half. Killua started huffing through his nose as I deepened our kiss. I could feel his dick twitching underneath me and when I opened my eyes I saw his eyebrows were creased together.  
                I wanted to hear Killua's voice again so instead of teasing him again I rolled my hips harshly against the lump in his pants. Killua broke the kiss just then and threw his head back and whimpered. The friction also felt good for me so instead of stopped I brought a hand up to Killua's hair and pulled his lips back to mine while I rolled my hips slowly again and again. I grunted as Killua started to buck at the same speed as I was grinding against him. It felt so good.  
                I think over time I realized that Killua got turned on more whenever I whispered in his ear. The way he gripped me a little tighter and opened his mouth slightly and sighed... I loved his reactions so it only egged me on to do it more often. Even though I was enjoying the kiss I broke it and brought my lips to his ear again.  
                "Killua" it came out low and breathy since I was getting a little too passionate. "I love it when you make those noises." I could feel Killua clamp onto my shoulders, I never stopped grinding. "I really like it when you can't control it..." I grinded as hard as I could and was awarded with a low moan that rumbled from the bottem of Killua's lungs. "Ngh, Killua" Whispering helped Killua let go so I repeated his name over and over.

\----

                Gon whispered my name over and over. Soon all I could hear was the rustling of our clothes together, the low growls of my name, and my moans that punctuated the air. I felt something build up and I scratched at Gon's back and bucked a little harder. I wanted more and I wasn't sure what to do. I held on for dear life and let moans and growls roll off my tongue into Gon's ears.  
                "Gon" my voice spoke but it felt higher than usual. I knew I was close and I wanted to warn him before something happened. "Gon, wait if you don't stop-" it came out in a pleading tone which was a mistake because Gon took it as encouragement. His hot breath in my ear, the warmth of his hand in my hair, his hips against mine.. "Gon.. Gon, Gon, Gon I'm gonna-" each consecutive call got louder and higher, it wasn't even conscious anymore. I felt my body tense from the hands clawing at Gon's back to the sore love bites from earlier before I shivered and let out a small whimper. I sighed all the breath from my body feeling my back sink back into the bed. The front of my pants were hot, sticky and wet.  
                Gon didn't move again for a moment. He allowed to to calm down before he laid down on top of me pushing his weight down.  
                "Sorry but I warned you."  
                "It's okay, I wanted you to cum."  
                "Yeah but you..."  
                "It's alright. Besides you're already hard again."  
I felt my face get even redder, if that was possible. Gon raised himself up and smiled down at me.

                "Again?"  
                "Yeah." I smiled back.


	2. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon joins Killua in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My time spent watching online lectures for school was very productive.
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll probably look it over later and edit it.

Killua heard the bathroom door open.

"Gon?" he called.

"Yeah?" Gon answered.

Over the insistent falling water of the shower-head, Killua could hear the shuffling on the other side of the closed shower door and saw Gon's silhouette as his tan friend undressed.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't need to be naked to take a shit, idiot." Killua sighed as he continued to scrub the hotel shampoo into his unruly tufts.

"I'm gonna join you." Gon replied, clearly not phased by Killua's insult.

"Oh no." Killua looked over as Gon opened the glass shower door. The steam that had built up flooded out into the bathroom as Gon stepped in. "Seriously? Gon, the shower is not big enough to fit us both comfortably." Gon, ignoring Killua, wet his hair and reached for the shampoo on the shower floor.

Killua sighed through his nostrils as he washed the shampoo out and started on the conditioner. He let Gon take the spray of the shower-head as he faced the other way while working through his own short hair.

Gon looked at Killua's back. He didn't see it often considering that he was always the one running ahead. Gon could see faded scars and bruises, he could see the mixture of water and conditioner from Killua's hair drip down the curve of his back, down further...

"Switch" Killua commanded as he stepped around Gon so he could rinse his hair.

As Killua worked the honey scented liquid out of his hair Gon spoke up "Did you use the bodywash yet?"

"I will in a sec." Killua answered.

"Let me wash you." Gon continued to eye Killua, which was only noticed by the pale boy then.

Killua placed a hand over his junk and his other on his chest as he gasped scandalously. "Let **YOU** wash **ME**?!??" he emphasized dramatically.

Gon, in reply, laughed and reached down to grab the soap. "Let's switch so the soap doesn't wash right off." As he spoke he reached down to grab the small bottle of soap. The two switched positions with both facing away from the shower-head. Gon's back took the hot water as Killua faced the wall. Gon put some of the soap into his left hand, put the bottle down, and slowly placed both large hands on Killua's back.

"AGHHh! Gon! The soap is cold!" Killua wasn't expecting the sudden chill.

"Sorry~" Gon's voice lilted quietly.

Gon rubbed the soap to a lather across the top half of Killua's back. He felt the the soft skin underneath as he moved his palms across Killua's shoulders, the back of his neck, his shoulder blades, his waist... This all went in silence. While Gon was focused on his task, Killua focused on Gon's hands. He focused on how warm they felt on his back, how the callus' caused a light, but enjoyable friction. Unlike Killua's slender but large hands, Gon's were rough and had thick fingers. Killua found it surprising how gentle Gon could be with them.  
  
Gon's hands travelled lower and lower. Killua could tell, could _hear_ , how Gon's breathing was a little more erratic than usual. Gon spread the soap down past Killua's hips to his ass. Neither said anything as Gon lathered the soap there a little longer than necessary on the soft, white skin, untouched by sun. Just as Killua was about to say something he felt Gon's hands leave his body. He tilted his head to look behind him to see Gon reaching for more soap. _Well..._ , Killua thought, _this is pretty nice._ Killua decided he would let himself get spoiled for now.

Gon kneeled behind Killua. He rubbed his hands together, warming up the soap, and then placed them on Killua's calves. He washed the muscled legs and worked his way up to the more supple skin of Killua's thighs. The leg hair lessened the higher he got, and the skin got much more soft. Gon felt the urge to kiss that soft skin, skin that was relatively untouched by others. Killua, on the other hand, got more and more self-conscious as Gon worked the sensitive skin between his thighs. Killua willed himself to stay flaccid, to think of things that turned him off. But each disgusting thought was negated by Gon's warm hands getting higher and higher, so, so, close. A breath away from where Killua's entire thought-process was currently focused on.

But once again Gon lifted his hands off. Gon reached for more soap as he told Killua "stay put okay?".

Killua stared at the tiled wall, trying to breath as regularly as possible. As regularly as he could remember to.

Killua felt Gon's warm hands lightly touch his back. They slid across his waist to his front as Gon hugged him from behind. Killua felt the shorter's man's body emanate heat into his back. Gon's muscles were pulsing with blood, with heat, with desire.. as was the the hardness resting on his back. Gon pressed himself into Killua's back as his hands began to wander his pale companion's front. It took all of Gon's concentration in order to continue his teasing and not go straight for the spot between Killua's thighs. Gon wanted to make Killua want him. The fact that Gon could now hear that Killua's breath was coming out a little unsteady urged him on in his quest to savor each inch of his body before going for the most sensitive spot...

Gon's hands slid across Killua's torso, across the muscled body he held to his own. He payed special attention to the pink nubs of Killua's nipples which earned him a twitch of Killua's body pushing back into him. Gon felt his erection rub against Killua back with just the right amount of friction thanks to the still present soap.

After Killua's hips twitched he heard Gon's voice say his name in that low register that only happened in between the bed sheets. Killua swore that single sound doubled his heart rate. So much for staying flaccid.

Gon kissed Killua's neck. He sucked the sensitive skin between the juncture of Killua's neck and shoulder. Gon opened his mouth and placed his teeth onto Killua's flesh and added force little by little. Enough to mark Killua, but not to make him bleed. Gon's hand continued to feel the hard muscles under Killua's skin as he continued to kiss Killua's shoulder. He began to rock himself just so, that his cock rubbed against Killua's backside. Gon moaned quietly by Killua's ear as he used Killua's body to pleasure himself.

Killua could feel the heat on his face. Every sound Gon made felt like a pulse that went straight to his dick. Killua felt Gon's right hand leave his body and heard Gon start to touch himself. _Wait. Is Gon going to come without me?!_

"Gon." Killua's voice came out strained, like he was holding back his desire, and that was all it took. Killua felt Gon hold his breath and he felt something hot and sticky land on his back.

Gon sighed and pressed his forehead to Killua's back.

"You..." Killua felt betrayed.

"Do you want me to touch you Killua?"

Silence.

"...Killua?"

Gon was surprised as Killua turned around suddenly and crashed his lips onto Gon's. Killua's force made Gon step back. Killua put a strong hand onto the back of Gon's head forcing the kiss to be aggresive and heated. Gon whined as Killua pressed his hard cock flush to Gon's half flaccid one. Gon broke the kiss.   
  
"Killua wait, I'm really sensitive since I just-" Killua forced Gon against the wall of the shower, but his hand behind Gon's head prevented any injury.

"I want you" Killua growled into the kiss. Gon's tanned skin was pressed flush against the shower wall and Killua's body. The uncomfortable position and Killua's aggresion sent Gon over the moon. He could feel his dick recovering back to full hardness. Killua broke the kiss only to spit on his middle finger. Gon was so dazed he only noticed when Killua's hand went to his ass and that middle finger started to slide into him.

Gon grunted into the kiss. "But I wanted to top." Killua heard the puppy eyes more than he saw them. He looked at Gon as he smiled "then finger me now you idiot." the tone was affectionate.

Gon sucked on his middle finger before Killua could kiss him again. He snaked his hand down between Killua's ass cheeks. He teased Killua a bit first, then slid his finger slowly inside. Once he felt like Killua adjusted he started to move it in and out of Killua's ass slowly.   
  
Killua took his finger back in favour of putting his hand on Gon's hip. He took his hand from behind Gon's head to their dicks. He wrapped his long, slender fingers around Gon's thick length and his own skinnier but longer one. Luckily the soap he was covered in lubricated his ministrations as he slid the flesh of his palm down their cocks.

Soon Gon brough his hand back up to his mouth to ready another finger. When he brought his hand back down Killua felt a lot more pressure in between his thighs. He felt Gon push his fingers further in painfully slow. Gon lowered his head onto Killua's shoulder and started kissing the flesh closest to his lips.

All Killua could hear was the insistent drumming of the water on their bodies and the huffing breathes. He wasn't even sure which were his and which were Gon's. As soon as his body started relaxing to the fingers inside him, Gon became a little more rough, a little more intense.

"I'm gonna go get the lube." Gon whispered.

"But you only did two fingers-" Killua protested as gon slid the fingers out and presented his hand.

"No, I went straight from one to three." he said smiling mischeiviously holding up his hand while exiting the shower.

Killua watched as the tanned asshole left him alone, covered in soap, and heaving breathes that were usually reserved for intense fights.

Gon came back with an excited skip in his step.

"Why don't we go to bed Gon?" Killua asked. "It'll be more comfortable."

"Nooooo I wanted to try having sex in the shower." Gon looked at Killua expectantly.

"Ugh fine you horndog."

"Yay!" Gon exclaimed and Killua swore his chest felt warmer.   
  
Just then Killua felt Gon's demeaner change as his voice dropped an octave "turn around and put your hands on the wall okay Killua?" Killua's wasn't sure what happened but he felt his brain go blank as he just nodded and did as told. _Holy shit this is going to be hot. Ohmygod._  Gon could tell from Killua's reaction and red ears that he liked the change.

Gon placed himself behind Killua so that his back blocked the warm water from the shower-head. He covered a couple fingers in the lube and slowly inserted them into Killua. As soon as he finished he covered his dick in some as well. He looked down at Killua and admired the white skin. The way his dark cock contrasted with the white skin and hair. The way his hands looked pushing into the soft flesh of Killua's hips. Gon started to move forward and push his dick inside Killua. The tip slipped in so easily because of all the lube but Gon wanted to savor the moment so he went as slow as possible.

Killua felt Gon push into him slowly. He felt no pain only pressure, they had done this so many times before that he knew what to expect. What he didn't expect was for Gon to be so talkative.

"Killua... it's so hot.. and tight. I, ngh" Gon's voice was low and husky, his breath came out loudly and his fingers clawed at Killua's hips as he held himself in one spot. Once he felt Killua get used to him inside Gon began to move in and out at an even pace. He breathed with his slow motions as he spoke "Killua does it feel good? Do you like the feeling of my cock inside your ass?". Gon emphasized the words just right to make it sound more lewd than it already was.

"Gon, please stop talki-" Killua began as he cocked his head to see Gon, only to be greeted with a hard thrust. Killua bit his lip in an attempt not to respond but Gon saw his eyes get hazy for a moment. Gon grinded his cock deeper as Killua turned away from him again.

"Killua, everytime I talk it's like you get tighter... I think that you like it. But I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me how much you like it when I fuck you." Gon continued to pick up his pace as he fucked Killua harder.

Killua braced himself focusing on keeping his knees from buckling and his feet from slipping. His hands were the only thing preventing Gon from fucking him against the wall.

Gon fucked Killua in a way that he could hear their skin slapping against eachother loudly. Killua knew he was doing it intentionally so he focused on making no noises but just as he started, he failed, as one particular thrust hit him at a different angle and his mouth opened of it's own accord.

"Mmm, Killua I want you to make more sounds. I want you to really let loose..." Gon took that moment to push Killua against the cold shower wall making him gasp in surprise. Gon didn't stop his thrusts but just started whispering into Killua's ear.

"You like my cock right?"  
"Killua, you're so tight.."  
"It's like you're milking me, did you want me to come inside?"  
"Killua, Killua, Killua, Killua-"

Gon wound an arm around Killua's front and grabbed a hold of the neglected cock and began to pump it. Killua felt overwhelmed, he felt Gon's cock inside him sliding in and out so easily, the warmth of Gon's hand around his dick, and Gon's words caressing his ears. It was too much.

"It's so good Gon."  
"Don't stop fucking me."  
"Hah, I want you to fuck me really hard-"  
"Please."

"Killua's such a good boy..." Gon whispered, and that did it.   
  
Killua stretched his neck back and pushed his ass out. His mouth opened and he let out a combination of a moan and a growl as he called Gon's name. He felt his body shiver and a warmth spread starting from his groin all the way to his hazy mind. Just as soon as Killua came, Gon pulled out and came again onto Killua's back.

They stood there panting heavily. The shower had gotten cold and both were covered in soap, sweat, and cum. Killua looked back at Gon.

"Well,"

"Well?" Gon asked expectantly.

"that was enjoyable." Killua said non-commitally. Gon smiled brightly knowing that it meant that Killua really enjoyed it.

After both of them cleaned up in the cold water and finished their night routine they laid in bed.

"Hey Gon... y'know, next time it's okay if you.." Killua began but the rest was a silent whisper "call me a slut or something."

Gon heard.

"Pardon Killua I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that last bit?"

Gon had finally figured out one of Killua's kinks.


	3. Hole In the Washroom Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen this sort of setup before in the porn videos he had watched, a women on her knees sucking some stranger's dick through a hole in a washroom stall. Killua liked those videos a lot, but he wasn't so much interested in the women as he was in the dicks. Killua sat on the toilet seat for a bit playing with his phone before anything happened. He sat there for what felt like a half an hour or so before someone discovered the hole. The man on the other side knocked on the wall and called out,  
> "Is someone there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I just really wanted to write something like this. KilluaXGloryHole

                Killua knew it was a stupid idea, but he was horny and he had enough liquor in his stomach to affect his decision-making skills. It wasn't a last minute idea or thought as much as it was something he had fantasized about after reading some personals listings online for shits and giggles. Killua found himself in the women's washroom in a bar on the edge of town. He had snuck in quietly without notice and soon locked himself in the furthest stall, the one with the hole in the wall at hip height connected to the men's washroom.

                He had seen this sort of setup before in the porn videos he had watched, a women on her knees sucking some stranger's dick through a hole in a washroom stall. Killua liked those videos a lot, but he wasn't so much interested in the women as he was in the dicks. Killua sat on the toilet seat for a bit playing with his phone before anything happened. He sat there for what felt like a half an hour or so before someone discovered the hole. The man on the other side knocked on the wall and called out,

                "Is someone there?"

Killua wouldn't dare answer but he knocked back. The stranger's reply to Killua's presence was to unbuckle his pants and put his dick through the hole in the wall. Killua just looked at it for a moment. He hadn't seen a lot of dicks in the flesh before, this one was around the same size as his, average, but it was much darker and uncut, unlike his own.

                Killua reached out with his right hand to touch the flaccid dick of this stranger. Testing the flesh, he lightly pulled the foreskin down the length and back up, revealing the pinkish head underneath. He could feel it getting harder underneath his small movements.

                "Oh yeah baby that's good, don't feel shy just touch me more." the stranger's voice was husky and low. He sounded like he might be Killua's age, perhaps older. Late 20's perhaps? Killua decided not to dwell on it lest he chicken out. He grabbed the cock with a firm grip and pumped it up and down a little.

                "Your hands are so soft love…ahh" the stranger seemed to like it. Killua watched how the foreskin was being pulled by his hand, how it shifted over the pink head back and forth with his ministrations. Killua gathered some courage and got up from sitting on the toilet to kneeling on the dirty washroom floor. He took a few deep breaths before finally getting his face close enough to smell the sweat on the man separated from him by the wall.

                Killua brought his lips to the tip and kissed lightly. He could hear the other man holding his breath as Killua began to kiss down the length of his dick. Killua still held the man's dick in his hand as his lips found the head again, but this time he opened his mouth and licked slowly. It was salty, could taste the sweat and grime on this man. It felt so dirty. Killua could feel his dick twitching and hardening under his boxers and pants from the situation.

                Killua let a small breath go and opened his mouth and sucked on the tip of the dick in front of him. He heard the man moan under his breath as Killua continued. He was gentle, still testing the waters. The man on the other side couldn't help buck buck a little into the hole in the wall. Killua heard a little plead from him,

                "Please, oh god please suck my dick baby"

                Killua smiled a little. It didn't matter that this guy didn't know a man was sucking his dick he still enjoyed it. The sound of that low voice pleading to Killua was like music to his ears. Oh if only Killua could talk he would tease him and make him beg…instead Killua licked the cock in his hand from base to tip. Went so far as to suck and nip at the balls hanging underneath, which rewarded him with another buck and plead from the other man.

                Killua then put the man's cock back in his mouth, he was careful to keep his teeth away but this time he started to suck and go deeper. Started to bring more and more of this stranger into his mouth, more and more until he felt something at the back of his throat. Then he pushed deeper, gifted with a very weak gag reflex (and a little practice of course). Killua pushed his head forward and took his hand off the man's dick and braced his palms against the wall in front of him as his face reached the man's torso. Killua was completely hard at this point, his erection painfully visible underneath his jeans. He heard the man take a sharp inhale of air once his nose touched the thick pubic hair in front of him. He quickly released though as he heard some ladies come into the washroom giggling about something. A trail of his spit connected the man's cock to his lips as he heard one of the girls going to the washroom a few stalls down and the others chatting by the mirrors. The man on the other side started to cant his hips into the wall hoping for his service to continue. Killua quickly got back to the task at hand. He sucked slowly, he was being conscious of every sound he made and every rustle of his clothing. Somehow it felt like his dick was aching now, he wanted to touch himself so bad.

                Once the girls had left he breathed a sigh through his nose. The other man started to thrust his hips towards Killua's lips, eager for what was to come. Killua sucked in earnest now, starting to understand the mechanics of gaining speed.

                "You like sucking my cock don't you? You love it don't you? Oh baby keep sucking, you fucking whore. That's all your mouth is good for isn't it?" Killua could see the man's balls twitch and felt his dick throb as he slid his mouth up and down the hot flesh, his spit was starting to drip down the man's balls and his own chin. He hummed a little hoping it wouldn't sound too low. "Oh you fucking slut. Cock-sucking cunt, your mouth is so good, I bet you do this for a living, if not you should, you'd make such a good whore the way your lips wrap around cock." Killua couldn't believe his ears but he could feel his boxers getting wet with precum even though he hadn't even touched himself. Killua felt his knees ache on the hard floor as he continued, he thought about just letting this man take his ass through the wall. Killua started to massage the bottom half of the man's dick as he sucked in rhythm. He felt his hips start to move in sync, trying to get some friction onto his own cock from the pants that were now too tight around him. Oh god he wanted it so bad. He wasn't even going to spit was he? He heard the man's moans so loud in his ears.

                "Ah that's right suck my cock you slut, keep going like that and I'm gonna cum in your pretty little mouth." Killua felt the man's dick throb, pulsating. He opened his mouth once he felt the cum splatter onto his tongue, he kept jacking the man off as short spurts landed into his willing mouth. Killua wrapping his lips onto the man's dick again, sucking him softly with the white liquid still in his mouth, he's not sure if what's dipping down from his lips is just his own spit anymore.

                Killua slows as he feels the man grow a little flaccid. Swallows as he holds the dick still in his hand. He gently licks the dick clean and swallows the remainder.

                Killua heard shuffling on the other side of the wall, the sound of a zipper and then a belt. Soon a familiar face is staring at him through the hole in the wall.

                "Was that okay Killua? I wasn't too vulgar for you?" Gon smiles a little worry in his eyes.

                "Nah, it was really good. I've always wanted to try this." Killua smiles back.


End file.
